icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mike Crombeen
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Sarnia, ON, CAN | career_start = 1978 | career_end = 1985 | draft = 5th overall | draft_year = 1977 | draft_team = Cleveland Barons | wha_draft = 4th overall | wha_draft_year = 1977 | wha_draft_team = Edmonton Oilers }} Mike Joseph Crombeen (born April 16, 1957 in Sarnia, Ontario) is a retired Canadian professional ice hockey player. His son, Brandon, currently plays with the St. Louis Blues. Playing career Crombeen played his junior hockey with the Kingston Canadians of the OHA from 1973–1977, playing in 244 games, while getting 322 points (160 goals-162 assists). His best season was 1974–75, when he earned 114 points (56G-58A) in 69 games. In 19 career playoff games, he earned 21 points (8G-13A). Crombeen was drafted by the Cleveland Barons with the 5th overall pick in the 1977 NHL Amateur Draft, and was also selected by the Edmonton Oilers with the 4th overall pick in the 1977 WHA Amateur Draft. Crombeen elected to join the Barons. Crombeen split the 1977–78 season between the minors and the NHL, playing with the Salt Lake Golden Eagles of the CHL, getting 8 points (4G-4A) in 12 games, and the Binghamton Dusters of the AHL, getting 3 points (1G-2A) in 13 games, along with 48 games with the Cleveland Barons, scoring 7 points (3G-4A). As the Barons franchise folded and many of their players were absorbed by the Minnesota North Stars, Crombeen found himself left unprotected, and was picked up by the St. Louis Blues in the disperal draft. Crombeen then started the 1978–79 season with the Golden Eagles, scoring 15 points (6G-9A) in 30 games, before joining the St. Louis Blues for 37 games, getting 11 points (3G-8A). In 1979–80, Crombeen spent the entire season with the Blues, getting 22 points (10G-12A) in 71 games, and appeared in his first NHL playoffs, going pointless in 2 games. Crombeen then registered 23 points (9G-14A) in 69 games in 1980–81, and chipped in with 3 goals in 11 playoff games. 1981–82 was the most productive season of Crombeen's career, getting a career high 27 points (19G-8A) in 71 games, and earned 4 points (3G-1A) in 10 playoff games. He played in all 80 games in the 1982–83 season, getting 17 points (6G-11A), then earned an assist in 4 playoff games. On October 3, 1983, the Hartford Whalers picked up Crombeen off of waivers. Crombeen spent the 1983–84 season with the Whalers, getting 5 points (1G-4A) in 56 games, then split the 1984–85 season with Hartford, getting 11 points (4G-7A) in 46 games, and with the Binghamton Whalers of the AHL, earning 3 points (2G-1A) in 6 games. After the season, Crombeen announced his retirement from hockey. Career statistics Awards *'1976, 1977': OMJHL Second All-Star Team External links * * Category:Born in 1957 Category:Binghamton Whalers players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Cleveland Barons (NHL) draft picks Category:Edmonton Oilers draft picks Category:Hartford Whalers players Category:Kingston Canadians alumni Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Salt Lake Golden Eagles players Category:Binghamton Dusters players Category:Cleveland Barons (NHL) players Category:Retired in 1985